


All About That Bass

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack Fic, Don't Take This Seriously Please, I don’t know if I’m sorry though, It’s all a joke, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Wataru’s sudden love song reveal might not be exactly what Argonavis’ members have been thinking lately...
Relationships: Matoba Wataru & Argonavis, Matoba Wataru/Bass
Kudos: 12





	All About That Bass

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack!fic I promise lol  
> Since Wataru loves his bass so much and with all the joking around over on Twitter, I decided to take one for the team and write this  
> Am I sorry? ...Depends

Sleek. Sharp. Sturdy. 

A tap and a slap. 

Body glistening in the dim light like a jewel.

A hum and a melody of pure bliss. 

Making music. Sweet music. 

A sudden call to another room. An unwanted interruption. 

A longing look and a whispered farewell carrying a promise of later continuation.

* * *

Wataru sighed as he sluggishly dragged himself into the main lounge of the sharehouse. What did they want from him this time? He clearly had more important matters to attend to. 

Matters of the heart.

He pressed his hands to his cheeks with soft slaps as he felt them threaten to create a blush. He briefly took note of how smooth his skin was.

Not as smooth as that neck though...the neck that he loved to wrap his fingers around just right. The perfect grip. 

No! Now wasn’t the time to think like that. That would have to wait until he got back.

”Wataru!” Yuto waved to him as he dropped his hands back to his sides, “Are you well?”

”Uhh...I’m just fine? Why?”

”Take a seat, Wataru-kun!” Banri encouraged with a smile, patting the free space beside himself.

”I’m good,” Wataru replied curtly, crossing his arms over his chest, “Can this hurry itself up? I have things to be doing”.

”Matoba, we need to have a serious talk,” Rio had his hands clasped together, propped beneath his chin.

”M-Maybe we should let Wataru-kun have his privacy...,” Ren mumbled, clearly feeling the uncomfortableness they must’ve expected from the person in question.

”Is this an intervention? You have to be kidding me,” Wataru muttered under his breath before levelling his voice to normal, “Alright, let’s hear it”.

“Well,” Rio cleared his throat lightly, “We’ve been noticing some things lately. Such as the smiles you have whenever you look at your phone - even when receiving a text from your brother - or the fact that you’ve been locking yourself away in your room more and more for longer and longer”.

“Okay...? So what?”

”It‘s weird,” Banri deadpanned him, “Listen man, it’s totally cool with us if-“

”HOW COME YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND NONE OF US KNEW; ESPECIALLY ME, YOUR BEST FRIEND?!!”

All eyes locked on Yuto and the leader shrank down in his seat, sheepishly. It then processed in Wataru’s mind what Yuto had just said.

”Girlfriend? What makes you all think I have a girlfriend?”

Ren pressed his fingertips together, “Like Rio-kun said, we’ve just been noticing some things lately...”

”So c’mon then. Out with the details, bassist boy,” Banri tilted his head back, keeping his eyes on him.

Wataru took a moment for himself before he burst out laughing, startling the other four, and shoved his hands in his pocket at the front of his hoodie, “Woooooow! Wow. Wow, wow, wow. You guys seriously thought that I...? Please. Please! That’s hilarious!”

The four simply stared at their friend before sharing an equally confused look with each other. Were they wrong? But all the signs had pointed to... Huh.

Once Wataru calmed down and resigned to simply giving little sniggers, Yuto piped up, “So, what have you been doing?”

”Simply just more song lyrics. I’m...working on a little something new,” He watched them simply nod their heads and rolled his eyes. These guys, honestly. “Well, if that’s all then I’ll be taking my leave. Bye”.

* * *

The click of the closing door.   
  


That beautiful body that blocked out all other thoughts.

The energy returned to the room.

A brisk walk over and soon fingers were sliding across the glittering sheen.

Trailing up that ever so slender neck.

A voice dropping to a familiar husky whisper;

”So, my first love, where did we leave off~?”


End file.
